spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
Morolians
(1999-2019) Unknown (2004)|playable = Yes (Costume, Part 2)|image = E58adab8-a954-4fff-8c10-2823b4ed6246.jpg|nicknames = |reports = Introducing... Ulala! · Spaceship SOS! · Catch the Scoop! · Evil in the Galaxy Revealed! · Nature's Revenge! · Meet the Sexy Space Police! · The End for Space Channel 5?! · The Spies Get Revenge! · Purge's T.V. Special}}Morolians (モロ星人 Moro-seijin) are an alien species first appearing as villains in ''Space Channel 5''. They speak in a distorted high pitched voice, but appear to still be perfectly understood by Humans. They were born on the planet of Morodia, and are believed to have been the same Aliens responsible for invading planet Earth in 1999, who are rumored to have been defeated by Michael Jackson. History Space Channel 5 They initially invaded Spaceport 9, among other locations, in 2499, to brainwash people into dancing uncontrollably. Ulala successfully shoots them and frees their hostages, including Pudding and the Space Rescue Police, throughout her reports. Behind the scenes, the Morolians hold meetings seemingly run by Hoorg to come up with new plans after consistent failure. It is eventually discovered that they were actually hypnotized and manipulated by Chief Blank to garner better ratings at Channel 5. After his confession to this and later defeat, the Morolians have started being treated as normal citizens. Space Channel 5: Part 2 In Part 2, they return as part of the Ulala's Dancing Show 100-stage battle, being the rival for all of the non-costume-earning stages, or being the player in a second mode against Rhythm Robots. Leader and now Moro-Channel 5 anchorman Hoorg is also a main character in the story, broadcasting news stories in between Ulala's reports and, eventually, teaming up with Ulala, Michael, Pudding, Jaguar and Pine to save the world from Purge and his Ballistic Groove Gun. Space Channel VR: Kinda Funky News Flash! In Space Channel 5 VR, they are set to return to their original bad-guy role to invade Spaceport 9 once again, attacking Ulala along with the new Channel 5 recruits, Lou and Kee. Coco Tapioca will also be appearing as a boss. It is not yet known if these Morolians will be hypnotized like in the original game. Characters Notable Morolians *Hoorg *Morolian Eight *Morolian Cameraman *Cred *Yaroo *Gromb *Blib *Plurp *Proonk *Clork *Brack Notable robots *Coco Tapioca *MorolinaMorolian Monroe *Morolian Monroe Trivia * In all games, the Morolians' voice samples during dance sequences (Up, Down, Left, Right, Chu) are actually Ulala's Japanese voice samples from Part 1 at a higher pitch. In Sega Superstars, however, their "Hey" was recorded by an unknown voice actor separately. * In a trailer for Part 1, the Morolians speak with normal American accents and use the English language, contrary to their behavior in the actual game. * A Morolian is unlockable as Swayzak's seventh form in Rez, also developed by United Game Artists. Gallery Artworks Image sp5 characters moro.gif|Artwork from the Japanese website. Morolianvmu.png|A Morolian shown on the VMU of the dreamcast from the first game. MorolianTurnP1.png|The Morolian turn icon in Part 1. Category:Moralians